Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers Season 1
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: When the remainder of the Yeerk Empire discovers a way to become more powerful, they travel to Earth, seeking revenge on The Animorphs, who have left to save Ax. Lucky for Earth, Andros (The Red Space Ranger) monitored the activity of Earth and dispatched Carlos (The Black Space Ranger) to investigate. Can Carlos overcome the new power of the Yeerks? or will a new team be needed?
1. Prologue

**AN: This is the first part of my three part series premier. Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers has been a work in process for a while now. I've been tons of research. A lot of time has went into planning the creatures, the episodes, and such. This series begins with "It's Animorphin' Time Part 1, 2, & 3" detailing how my rangers gain their powers and introduces a slew of important characters. After The Three Part Premier, I'm going to focus on each ranger for an episode, beginning with the team leader. These episodes will explain why each Ranger was chosen to be on the team.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Animorphs or Power Rangers. Animorphs is exclusive property of Scholastic and K.A. Applegate. Power Rangers is now back in the hands of their rightful owners, Haim Saban and Saban Entertainment. I do not own all of the rangers used in this fanfic. They were created by: Blaze Productions (Kara Worthy), Arturo Serrano (Paula Rosales), Icrzy (Charlie Walker), AdamTobiasGrayson (Rebecca Thompson), Tobi Fangor and Tyler Berenson belong to me. Special thanks to all those above for your help. And a very special thanks to typhoonboom08 for helping me come up with Tobi's personality. Thanks for all the input!**

Floating just above the atmosphere of the planet Earth, the incredible Blade Ship Mach 2 carried with it the remainder of the Yeerk Empire. The gun metal black ship consisted of a main body, with twin hooked tail blades curving up from behind it. Inside the main bridge, sat the host body of the Yeerk Emperor, Visser Five. The parasitic creature had taken control of a deadly looking creature, whose cardiovascular system had been exposed as if the skin had been flayed off it. The skeleton of the creature had been coated with a harden steel. This creature resembled Lord Zedd, except for the visor and staff.

"My minions, gather!" Visser Five cried.

The main bridge was suddenly filled with creatures from every walk of life. They gathered around Visser Five and howled in joy. The Visser stood, raising his staff above his head.

"Today, we make our return to the planet Earth. Not to take it over, but to destroy it and those Animorphs! As we traveled the galaxy, gathering recruits to help us in this undertaking, we have discovered a way to give our hosts disguises to help with the invasion. The very first subject to test our experiment will be Principal Chapman!" Visser Five stated, as a human was pushed into their midst.

The human stood without any fear, smug and comfortable. He wore a plain brown tuxedo and had combed his dark brown hair over to the left. He smirked looking around at the other creatures upon the ship.

"I envy each and everyone of you. For three years, I have been living inside this human, inside this host. For three years I have been using a secret Kandrona Ray to feed. While the rest of you lounged about on this ship, I have been keeping the charade of being normal up. My host's daughter, Melissa, has suspected that I am still a Yeerk, but I have slyly avoided the conversation. As a spy for the Yeerk Empire, I have no news of anyone on the planet being able to stop us now. The Animorphs have gone off chasing THE ONE. With the exception of a few groups of Power Rangers, there is no one on the planet to stand in our way," Chapman stated, "This is why I alone have the honor of testing our new experimental drug. Using this drug, I will be able to transform into a terrifying creature at the snap of a finger. Using this ability, I will lead the frontal assault on the people of Earth,"

Chapman was then injected with a serum. For a few moments, he writhed in pain on the floor before he stopped and stood up. Visser Five watched with curiosity. He nodded at two of the biggest creatures in the room, who immediately attacked Chapman, lashing out with energy blades and hidden claws. Chapman smirked, before a bright light filled the room, and the two attacking creatures yelled in pain. When the light faded, Chapman stood with his four arms crossed, brandishing the energy blade of one of his attackers. Visser Five smirked in approval. Chapman had mutated into a humanoid creature with four arms, two large oval eyes, green reptilian skin, and a crooked, toothy smile. The white light returned and Chapman once again appeared before the Visser and the gathered crew as his human self.

"Even if the Power Rangers were to gather all of their forces and attack us together, They could not stop us," Visser Five growled, before laughing hysterically. "Kreacher! Administer this serum only to my top warriors. Prepare the troops. Chapman! You will take a small army of Gedd to earth and begin destroying the city," Visser Five demanded.

"As you wish, my Visser. As a favor for my loyalty, only call me Chapman when I appear before you in this form. In my transformed state, call me Bladereaver," Chapman stated.

"Bladereaver? I like it! The Yeerk Empire has returned!" Visser Five cackled.


	2. It's Animorphin' Time Part I

**AN: This is the first part of my three part series premier. Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers has been a work in process for a while now. I've been tons of research. A lot of time has went into planning the creatures, the episodes, and such. This series begins with "It's Animorphin' Time Part 1, 2, & 3" detailing how my rangers gain their powers and introduces a slew of important characters. After The Three Part Premier, I'm going to focus on each ranger for an episode, beginning with the team leader. These episodes will explain why each Ranger was chosen to be on the team.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Animorphs or Power Rangers. Animorphs is exclusive property of Scholastic and K.A. Applegate. Power Rangers is now back in the hands of their rightful owners, Haim Saban and Saban Entertainment. I do not own all of the rangers used in this fanfic. They were created by: Blaze Productions (Kara Worthy), Arturo Serrano (Paula Rosales), Icrzy (Charlie Walker), AdamTobiasGrayson (Rebecca Thompson), Tobi Fangor and Tyler Berenson belong to me. Special thanks to all those above for your help. And a very special thanks to typhoonboom08 for helping me come up with Tobi's personality. Thanks for all the input!**

Walking into the abandoned gas station, Carlos Vallerte wasn't expecting much. But he wasn't expecting what he saw either. The outside appearance was an abandoned building that no one hand access too but himself. The inside however had been outfitted with technology from way beyond Earth's limitations. Running hand through his long black hair, Carlos fought back the urge to laugh. This was a serious mission. Andros had given him the Black Space Morpher back because a Ranger was needed to defend the earth.

"Welcome Carlos. This is your Headquarters. We can monitor the entire city from this location without a problem. No one knows about this location, except for Andros and The Red Rangers. The other space rangers do not even know of its existence," a female computerized voice explained to the latino man.

"Thank you, Decca. What's the current situation I am dealing with?" Carlos asked.

"There is currently an unidentified spacecraft hovering just outside the atmosphere of Earth. A dark presence is on board. Three hours ago, an energy signal was picked up, originating from the ship, descending to earth, then rebounding and ascending to the ship," Decca reported, "That is when Andros called for you to mobilize,"

"So the ship picked up something or someone," Carlos guessed.

"My estimation, they picked up this man," Decca stated, as a hologram materialized in front of Carlos showing the principal of the local school. "Vice Principal Hedrick Chapman. The energy signal Andros detected, was the same one this man used to contact The Yeerks during the Yeerk Invasion,"

"Which is what happened while the other Turbo Rangers and I went to space," Carlos recalled, "I thought they were defeated by a group of teenagers with a different kind of morphing power,"

"They were defeated by The Animorphs. Five teenagers and an adolescent Andalite warrior. Visser Three, who was promoted to Visser One during the invasion, was captured and sentenced to death by the United Nations," Decca reported, "The Animorphs have since left Earth after receiving a distress call from their comrade, the Andalite known as Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthill,"

"Okay. So we are possibly dealing with-" Carlos was cut off as an alarm sounded. Another hologram screen materialized showing the downtown area being attacked by footsoldiers brandishing laser weaponry. The soldiers all looked like overgrown monkeys, that were bidpedal with one leg longer than the other. They wore dull gray armor and fired their weapons in sequence. Their yellow eyes seemed vacant "What in the hell are those?"

"Those are members of the Gedd race. Enslaved by the yeerks before their war on Earth. This confirms our hypothesis. The remaining yeerk empire has returned looking to destroy the earth and the Animorphs. Carlos, go!" Decca stated.

"I was hoping you would say that! Let's Rocket!" Carlos shouted, bringing his right arm to chest level, flipping his watch open and pressing "3-3-5" on the keypad beneath the watch face.

Tyler and Charlie, childhood friends since the sandbox, were out of quarters at the local arcade. Charlie kept dying on the battlefield and Tyler kept having to give him quarters. Tyler stood slightly taller than his friend, with jet black hair. He was a stocky guy, built with muscles that seemed to ripple beneath his red t-shirt. Charlie on the other hand, was tall and lanky. Most considered Charlie a nerd, due to his glasses and love of Anime. Secretly, Tyler loved Anime too. Charlie was dressed in a black "Death Note" t-shirt and denim jeans today. Tyler was the first friend Charlie had gotten close too since his mother passed away.

"Hey, Ty, isn't that your neighbor over there?" Charlie asked, pointing to a brownish-blonde haired girl wearing a pink crop-top and pink jogging pants, making jokes in front of a crowd of people.

"Yeah. That's Rebecca. Looks like she has finally found a routine," Tyler laughed, picking up his jacket off the back of his chair. "BECCA!" Tyler called out.

The girl turned upon hearing her name, and faux slipped, falling to her face igniting a reaction from the crowd. Uninjured, she joined the two guys. She didn't really know Charlie, but she knew Tyler.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Rebecca asked, out of breath.  
"You get some new jokes?" Tyler laughed.

"Where they not funny?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually, they were pretty funny," Charlie chuckled, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Why did you fall like that when Tyler called your name?"

"Well," Rebecca thought for a moment, "A great comedian has to make a lasting impression. Leaving the way I did, will definitely have those people talking,"

"Excuse me," a voice spoke from behind Charlie.

The three teens turned to see another girl standing there, holding a huge shopping bag. She wore a blue sundress, with blue flipflops.

"Can someone point me towards the closet route home?" She inquired, "I am terribly late,"

"Where do you live, madam?" Charlie asked, removing his phone from his pocket.

"I recognize you. Paula Rosales. The new student from Peru," Rebecca stated, excitedly. "You are a legend amongst my comedic peers,"

"Thank you," Paula stiffled a laugh, "I think. I live in the Student Housing Development,"

"That's near our places," Charlie said, excitedly. "Tyler, Rebecca, and I live in the same neighborhood, only two blocks separate my house from theirs. We could walk you home,"

"Yeah. That construction site just across the street has been a danger prone area for-" Tyler was cut off as the building shook with a tremendous force.

"Earthquake?" Rebecca asked, as the shaking subsided.  
"Earthquakes haven't occurred in Diamond Coast in twelve years. The Fault line has been quiet for that time period," Charlie informed them, "Something must have triggered that...an explosion or something,"  
"Um, I think the answer is Or Something," Tyler said, pointing towards the invading monsters, brandishing laser powered weapons.

"So cool!" Charlie stated, as the other three teens ran off.

Tyler turned back to grab Charlie, pulling him towards the others. With those creatures rapidly firing at anything that moved, Tyler knew he would have to get these people to safety.

"Becca! Paula! Charlie! Quick, into the Sporting Goods Store. I have an idea," Tyler shouts, as he rushes to the drop gate.

Once his three friends are inside the store, Tyler drops the metallic gate, sealing them inside the store. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tyler turns to his friends.

"Get behind the counter. Stay low and don't touch anything," Tyler instructs, leading the way as he crouched low.

"Won't they be able to fire through those grates?" Paula asks.

"Even with lasers, they shouldn't. Those things are designed to stop an armor piercing bullet," Tyler explained, "I used to work here,"

After what seemed like hours, the four teens dared to venture towards the back of the store. Upon opening the door that would lead them to the rear exit, Tyler sensed something was wrong, and grabbed the baseball bat being swung at them.

"Tobi come out of there. What the heck are you doing?" Tyler asked.  
"Protecting myself. Those monkey looking things attacked and everything went to hell," Tobi stated, stepping from behind the door.

Tobi wore a yellow t-shirt that had "Bazinga" in red letters, his lanky frame looking even thinner and smaller standing next to Tyler. Tyler handed Tobi the baseball bat.

"Next time, make sure its not humans you are attacking, you jerk," Paula said, her accent heavy in her voice.

"Come on, We've got to get out of here. Tobi, you staying?" Tyler asked, moving to take point as he intended to lead his group to safety. "No one, knows this mall better than me,"

"Except maybe your sister," Charlie added, as he followed Tyler.  
"Maybe this isn't a good time to mention this, but I'm kind of claustrophobic," Rebecca said, as she followed Charlie.

"Why did they have to attack today?" Tobi asked, "I wasn't prepared for an Alien invasion,"

"Does this happen often in this city?" Paula asked.

"No. This is the first time we've had an alien attack," Tyler stated, before motioning for his friends to get to the wall and take cover. "We've got five of those things guarding the exit. I have an idea, wait here," Tyler whispered before returning to the sporting goods store.

When Tyler returned, he had a bowling ball in his hand. It was a bright red ball with a large number 01 printed in the center of it. Tyler took a deep breath before rolling the ball as if he were at a Bowling Ally. The ball cruised down the back hallway, and the aliens chased after it. Tyler pumped his fist and motioned for his friends to follow him.

The five friends raced outside, only to stop in their tracks as they witnessed the barrage of laser beams being fired from aircraft resembling cockroaches, about the same size as a school bus, with two long serrated spears on their sides pointing forward.

"What in the holy hell?" Tyler asked.

Before anyone could answer, a figure wearing black spandex appeared before them, fighting with his personal lance weapon. His martial arts battle cries echoed around them, as he brought down the monkey aliens.

"Is that?" Tyler asked.

"That's the Black Space Ranger!" Charlie exclaimed. "I read all about the Space Rangers!"

Before another word could be said, a large creature with four arms appeared before the five friends, growling in rage. The large humanoid creature with four arms, two large oval eyes, green reptilian skin, and a crooked, toothy smile roared loudly. Rebecca waved her hand in front of her nose.

"Yo, Creepy, get a breath mint," She stated, as Tyler pulled her out of harms way.

The creature swung one of its huge fists, intending on hitting Rebecca, but luckily Tyler had seen the attack attempt coming.

"You okay, Beck?" Tyler asked.  
"Just peachy. I mean I was sitting in the mall, doing a routine, then you call me over, and now a four armed monster just roared and got drool all in my hair," Rebecca reported.

"Still joking, so you are fine. Everyone get to safety," Tyler instructed.

"You are going nowhere! Gedd! Attack them!" the creature shouted, as the five teens were suddenly surrounded by the monkey aliens.

"Gedd," Charlie repeated to himself.

"Any bright ideas?" Tobi asked.

"Back to back, everyone!" Tyler called out.

"Right, the Spartans used this formation," Paula added as they all stood back to back. "Anyone know how to actually fight?"

"Bladereaver! Your fight is with me! Not those kids!" The Black Space Ranger stated firmly, as he descended from the sky, striking all of the Gedd with his lance. "Astro Lance! Spiral Strike!" The Black Space Ranger thrust the spiraling lance towards the monster before the teens.

Bladereaver simply deflected it with his four arms. Roaring again, Bladereaver charged, drawing two energy based sabers with two of his four hands.

"DECCA! Teleport the teens to the Power Station!" The Black Space Ranger stated, "I'll join you momentarily,"

With that final statement, The Black Space Ranger charged into battle against Bladereaver, as the five teens were absorbed by columns of bright white light.

"CURSE THAT POWER RANGER!" Visser Five stated, as he paced before his console.

The creatures on board his space ship cower in fear of their enraged leader.

"KREACHER! Send down reinforcements! Overwhelm that Power Ranger until he cannot fight anymore!" Visser Five cackled.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AN:**

 **What does Visser Five have in store for Carlos? Will Carlos be able to handle it on his own? Where did Deca teleport those teens too? And more importantly why did Andros disguise Carlo's base as an abandoned gas station? All of this more will be answered next time on Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers!**


	3. It's Animorphin' Time Part II

**AN: Here is part two of my Three part introduction. I hope you enjoy. I am sorry for not answering a lot of questions in this episode, but I promise most of the answers will be in the third episode. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Animorphs or Power Rangers. Animorphs is exclusive property of Scholastic and K.A. Applegate. Power Rangers is now back in the hands of their rightful owners, Haim Saban and Saban Entertainment. I do not own all of the rangers used in this fanfic. They were created by: Blaze Productions (Kara Worthy), Arturo Serrano (Paula Rosales), Icrzy (Charlie Walker), AdamTobiasGrayson (Rebecca Thompson), Tobi Fangor and Tyler Berenson belong to me. Special thanks to all those above for your help. And a very special thanks to typhoonboom08 for helping me come up with Tobi's personality. Thanks for all the input!**

Episode 2

It's Animorphin' Time, Part II

The five teens fell flat on their faces inside the Power Station. Looking around them, Rebecca was the first to speak.

"Guys. I don't think we are in Kansas anymore," she squeaked, showing how frightened she actually was.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Paula stated, picking her self up off the floor, dusting off her dress. "The real question is, where are we?"

"An alternate dimension?" Charlie suggested, heading towards the closest computer console, "This is some serious technology,"

"This place looks brand new. Like some sort of military compound," Tyler pointed out, as he looked at the panel labeled armory.

"This is a concealed chamber, used to monitor the city and surrounding areas," Tobi finally spoke, as he stood reading a clipboard he had found. "According to this data, we are standing in the aforementioned Power Station, the secret base manned by one Carlos Vallerte. Who ever that guy is,"

"Where did you find that?" Tyler asked.

"Just laying here," Tobi said, "Looks like this guy has been watching the city,"

"You would be correct," a computerized female voice explained, causing all of them to jump.

"Who are you?" Tyler demanded.

"Do not be frightened, I am a friend. Carlos and I have been monitoring the city, for events such as the one taking place at the mall," the computerized voice stated.

"Can you at least show yourself?" Rebecca asked, getting weird looks from the others, "What? I don't like talking to disembodied voices,"

"My name is DECA. I do not have a physical form, yet I am all around you. My cameras are my eyes and I speak through the Power Station's speakers. I am a sentient computer technology developed on KO35," the computer spoke.

"DECA, can you bring up footage of the Black Space Ranger and his fight with that monster?" Charlie asked.

"Observe the Holo-screen," DECA stated, as a hologram video screen materialized before the teens.

They all gathered to watch the screen.

Carlos and Bladereaver traded blows vigorously. Neither could get the upperhand in the fight. Even with Carlos taking time to bring down two or three Gedd before attacking Bladereaver again. He maintained his fight well. His Astro Lance against Bladereaver's energy blades were evenly matched as well. Carlos utilized the Astro Blaster a few times but without taking the time to aim properly, he was just praying for a direct, critical hit.

"Back down, ranger!" Bladereaver yelled, as he crossed his blades to strike Carlos.

"Never!" Carlos stated, spinning the Astro Lance in a circle rapidly to form a perfect shield.

The energy blades deflected off the shield harmlessly. Bladereaver snarled loudly before Carlos was swarmed by Gedd. The foot soldiers were numerous, for every one he took down, three more seemed to take their place.

"YES! YES! YES!" Visser Five chanted, as his plan seemed to be working to full effect on the Black Space Ranger. "Without his colored friends, the Black Ranger will fall to me!"

The other Yeerk hosts cheered loudly.

"Kreacher! Send more Gedd! We will end this ranger now!" Visser Five howled.

"Yes, my visser," the imp-like creature stated hustling out of the room.

Tyler, Paula, Rebecca, Tobi, and Charlie looked on it horror as the Gedd over powered the Black Space Ranger. Tyler's fist clenched tightly, as his nostrils flared.

"Deca! We have to do something!" he finally stated.

"There is only one way to help the Carlos," Deca informed them, "The five of you would take on the mantle of Power Rangers. You would combat The Yeerk Empire,"

"I can't stand by and watch as he is defeated, Count me in!" Tyler agreed.

"No way am I letting you have all the fun," Charlie said, "Besides, you are going to need help,"

"I'm in. He saved us. We have to help him," Paula piped up.

"I'm in too," Tobi said.

The four of them turned to Rebecca. She stood staring silently at the Holo-Screen. Tyler cleared his throat and she turned around.

"Just let me say just how perfectly insane this is. But count me in, you are going to need me," Rebecca stated.

"Once you accept the power, you can tell no one. Not even your families about this undertaking," Deca reminded them. "If you still accept, step to the center of the Power Station. Carlos is unaware of the new powers I bestowing upon you. It will be a surprise to him as well,"

The five teen stood in the center of the Power Station as a glowing blue cube rose on a pedestal. Tyler felt a weird sens of deja vu as the cube reached chest level.

"Each of you, touch a side of the cube. This is the Escafil Device, it granted The Animorphs their morphing power and it holds the key to your morphing power," Deca explained.

The teens touched the cube, each hand touching a different side of the cube. Blue electricity discharged from the cube, traveling up their arms before disappearing at their shoulders. This occurred for roughly two minutes before blue light filled the room. When the light faded the five teens stood dressed in their combat uniforms. Each wore a different color: Tyler in red, Tobi in yellow, Paula in blue, Rebecca in pink, and Charlie in black. The uniforms were simple. Solid colored uniforms, with white belts holding a blaster in a holster at their sides. The helmets bore different designs: Tyler's helmet had the designs of a tiger, with the mouth forming his visor. Tobi's helmet was designed like a hawk whose wings and beak formed the visor. Paula's helmet held the designs of a wolf, whose mouth formed the visor, Rebecca's helmet bore the designs of the bear, whose mouth and claws formed the visor, and Charlie's helmet was designed to look like a gorilla, with the eyes forming the visor.

"Charlie, you have a kind and gentle soul. You are strong willed, and smart. For these traits, the Escafil Device granted you the connection of The Gorilla. While in uniform, you gain access to the Gorilla's fierce strength," Deca explained, as Charlie pumped his fists.

"This is amazing. The Power is awesome," Charlie stated, "Thank you Deca,"

"Rebecca, you are the warrior. The fierceness of the Bear rests heavy upon your soul. The Escafil Device granted you access to the Bear's strength and speed. While in uniform, you are granted the sheer toughness and strength of the mighty Grizzly Bear," Deca explained, as Rebecca examined her gloves and suit.

"I feel stronger than ever. Thank you Deca," Rebecca exclaimed.

"Tobi, with the ability to see things others cannot, you are a fluid artist and this defines your abilities as a Ranger. The Escafil Device bestowed upon you the abilities and the strengths of the mighty Red-Tailed Hawk. While in uniform, you possess the speed, stealth, and skills the Hawk possesses. Use these abilities to your advantage," Deca explained, as Tobi stood silently.

"Deca, I will fight with the mind of the predator," Tobi stated.

"Paula, you are wise and cunning. You have the resolve of the pack. The Escafil Device granted you access to the mentality of the Wolf. You are much your animal in the essence of combat, as you can be ruthless and aggressive. Use these abilities to aid the others in stopping the Yeerks," Deca stated.

"I will do you proud, Deca," Paula smiled beneath her helmet.

"And Tyler, the natural born leader. You are strong willed, and unnerved. You are the most important member of this team. As the leader and the calmest beneath pressure, The Escafil Device granted you access to the Mighty Tiger. Use the prowess to lead your team," Deca stated.

"I will. Alright Team, let's go help The Black Space Ranger!" Tyler stated.

"To fully activate the powers, Tyler, you must call out the phrase the Escafil Device imprinted in each of your minds," Deca stated, "Then call to your animal,"

"Right!" Tyler stated, looking to the other rangers, "Rangers! It's Morphin' Time! Let's Do It!"

"Gorilla, Black Ranger Power!" Charlie shouted

"Wolf, Blue Ranger Power," Paula shouts

"Hawk, Yellow Ranger Power," Tobi calls

"Bear, Pink Ranger Power," Rebecca exclaims.

"Tiger, Red Ranger Power," Tyler calls out, as the blue light from the Escafil Device covers the five teens and transports them to the battlefield.

Bladereaver stands over Carlos, as the Gedd hold him down. The first thing he does is snaps the Astro Lance, which cause Carlos to shout in pain. It was his favorite weapon.

"Now Ranger! You die!" Bladereaver exclaims as he lifts his foot to crush Carlos's head.

TSSEW! TSSEW! TSSEW!

Three red bursts of energy pelt Bladereaver, knocking him away from Carlos. The Gedd release the fallen Ranger and look in the direction of the bursts. Bladereaver climbs to his feet, scratching his head.

"That hurt!" Bladereaver exclaims, "Which of you idiots left your Dracon Beam on high?"

"Release the Black Space Ranger," a stern voice stated, from above the scene.

Looking around wildly, Bladereaver spies the new team of Rangers, standing poised for battle, each armed with their blasters. The Red Ranger held his forward.

"The next shot, won't miss!" Tyler stated firmly.

"More Rangers? I thought the Visser said no full team existed," Bladereaver growled, turning to Carlos, "YOU DID THIS!"

"Heh, yeah. Allow me to introduce you to my friends. Rangers, this is Bladereaver, Bladereaver, these are your worst nightmare!" Carlos spat.

"Alright team! Let's Do It!" Tyler shouted, as the five rangers leaped into battle, blasting the Gedd as they descended.

"They are using Andalite Shredders! Gedd! Stop them!" Bladereaver exclaimed.

The Gedd engaged the Rangers. Tyler ran through three of them, back flipping, and kicking a fourth in the chest before turning to face the other three. He would kick the first one to the ground, springboard off him, and kick the other two down.

"That's the power of the Tiger!" Tyler laughed, racing off to fight more Gedd.

Rebecca fought off two Gedd as one grabbed her from behind. She leaped into the air, letting the third Gedd direct her into his buddies. Taking both of them down with kicks to the throat, she rolled forward them, slamming the Gedd holding her down. Before she could take a breather, two more showed up. She took them down with quick back handed strikes.

"Who wants to boogie with the bear?" she taunted, as she raced after Tyler.

Tobi and Charlie worked together, taking down five Gedd at once. A heavily armored Gedd showed up, which caused Charlie and Tobi to nod at each other before they kicked high and low. The armored Gedd fell, with Tobi and Charlie posing.

"With a Hawk's Eye," Tobi began,

"and Gorilla's gentle touch," Charlie continued.

"The beast falls!" They said together before racing after Tyler and Rebecca.

Paula was a fast learner with her powers. She used her speed to round up three Gedd, running in circles to confuse them. When the Gedd were completely dizzy, Paula struck with quick, precise chops to the shoulder.

"And that's the way of the Wolf!" She exclaimed posing, before joining the other Rangers.

The five rangers regrouped and faced Bladereaver, who now held Carlos by the throat, dangling his limp body over the side of a building. Tyler stopped the others from moving forward.

"Bladereaver. You have one chance and once chance only to safely put him down and we won't destroy you immediately," Tyler stated.

"But Rangers, I'm evil. I don't always play fair!" Bladereaver said excitedly. "Besides, this Power Punk can't exist,"

With that, Bladereaver dropped Carlos. Tobi ran towards the edge of the building, and leaped off, as the other rangers attacked Bladereaver. Spreading his arms, Tobi activated the wingsuit of his uniform, safely catching Carlos, before he hit the ground.

"Hey! Black Space Ranger! Wake up!" Tobi called out, "We got a job to do,"

Tobi redirected himself and returned to the battle. He gently laid Carlos on the ground before joining his friends in their fight with Bladereaver. The sparks flew from their uniforms as the creature struck back. Tobi kicked Bladereaver right in the face, protecting Paula from being struck again.

"Alright Rangers, let's turn it up a notch!" Tyler called out.

The five rangers working well as a team, considering this was their first time fighting together. Bladereaver was backed into a corner. He growled before roaring loudly, knocking the rangers back.

"Until next time, Rangers!" Bladereaver exclaimed before a white light surrounded him and he disappeared.

Tyler ran forward, and looked into the sky.

"We'll be prepared!" Tyler called out, "We will be prepared!"

"Where did those Rangers come from?" Visser Five demands.

"I do not know. They possess Andalite Shredders for sidearms," Bladreaver stated, as a white light surrounded him and he returned to his human form. "You do no think the Andalites are aware of our return do you?"

"The Mighty Andalites would not have gave their technology to humans willingly. Someone on Earth must have created those from the models left over from the war with the Animorphs," Visser Five guessed.

"What is our next move?" Chapman asks, cowering a bit.

"Kreacher! Get me Windwaker!" Visser Five states, "He can topple those new rangers,"

"Yes sir. Windwaker possesses the second serum as well, and can grow to extreme heights to destroy those rangers," Kreacher explained.

"Perfect!" Visser Five laughed evilly.

 **AN: Here concludes the second episode. What powers can Windwaker possess? How will the Rangers fight him if he grows? Find out next time on Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers!**


	4. It's Animorphin' Time Part III

**AN: Sorry it took so long to upload this. I lost it three times and almost gave up writing it. But I pressed forward. Anyways, I chose to announce the connection to the Animorphs the way I did because I was running short of ideas. Don't hate me. As for Paula, I chose not to make her a relative of the Animorphs for a reason to be reveal later. As always, read and review! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Animorphs or Power Rangers. Animorphs is exclusive property of Scholastic and K.A. Applegate. Power Rangers is now back in the hands of their rightful owners, Haim Saban and Saban Entertainment. I do not own all of the rangers used in this fanfic. They were created by: Blaze Productions (Kara Worthy), Arturo Serrano (Paula Rosales), Icrzy (Charlie Walker), AdamTobiasGrayson (Rebecca Thompson), Tobi Fangor and Tyler Berenson belong to me. Special thanks to all those above for your help. And a very special thanks to typhoonboom08 for helping me come up with Tobi's personality. Thanks for all the input!**

As the six rangers returned to the Power Station, Carlos removed his helmet to run a hand through his long dark hair. He approached a console and placed the helmet down.

"Deca, did you do this? Did you send these rangers?" Carlos asked.

"I did, Carlos. When you had me teleport those teens to safety, I brought them here. As they entered, this," The Escafil Device rises once more on its pedestal, "activated. This device holds a connection to the Morphing Grid. I established the connection, steadied, and had it ready for use. These teens caused the device to activate, giving them their powers," Deca explained.

"What is this device? Where did it come from?" Carlos asked, as the teen's removed their helmets.

"It is called The Escafil Device," Deca explained, "Andros found this on an abandoned air ship that had entered KO35's airspace. He sent it to Earth for safety., When I was sent to the Power Station, the Escafil Device was sent with me. This device is the very same device that Prince Elfangor used to give The Animorphs their morphing powers. It has been coded to work with their DNA,"

"Jake Berenson, the leader of the Animorphs, is my father," Tyler spoke, stepping forward, "I am Tyler Berenson, Red Tiger Ranger of the Animorph Rangers,"

"Rebecca Thompson, Pink Bear Ranger. Rachel Berenson and Jake Berenson are my cousins. Tyler is my cousin," Rebecca said.

"Tobi Hamee, son of Tobias Fangor and Yellow Hawk Ranger," Tobi smiled.

"Paula Rosales, Blue Wolf Ranger. I worked with Cassie in Peru. I'm not related to an Animorph," Paula sighed.

"Charlie Walker, half-brother of Marco. And Black Gorilla Ranger," Charlie stated.

"Carlos Vallerte, Second Green Turbo Ranger, First Black Space Ranger. I guess we are working together to stop the Yeerks," Carlos said nervously. "Deca, maybe I should call TJ or Tommy. They have experience in leading teams,"

"No, Carlos. Andros entrusted this mission to you. You can handle it," Deca assured him.

"Carlos, how do we return to our normal clothing?" Rebecca asked, "I dig the threads and all, but I don't like spandex enough to waltz around in it all day,"

"My mistake, Rangers, in my haste to send you to help Carlos, I forgot to program and activate your morphers. Until this occurs, I'm afraid you are stuck in full uniform," Deca explained.

"I can whip up some morphers. You guys chill out here and research on our enemies. Knowing your enemy can help you overcome some obstacles. Deca, give each of them clearance to access the Yeerk and Animorph files," Carlos said, as he began working on a console.

"Windwaker! Welcome to my Blade Ship!" Visser 5 howled in joy as the three headed demonic host of a yeerk stepped through the main chamber. "I cannot wait for you to face those damned Power Rangers. Go to Earth, take a platoon of Gedd with you, and destroy Diamond Coast,"

"Yes, My Visser!" Windwaker stated, bowing it's large body.

The creature stood slightly taller than Visser 5, with three heads, each one capable of independent thought. Its body was humanoid in shape, but it was the deadly three clawed fists that made Windwaker a threat. The claws extended from the backs of his hands, like Wolverine from X-Men.

"Gedd! Assemble!" Windwaker stated, before disappearing in a flash of white light.

Carlos looked up from his work to see the other Rangers deep in their studies. He smiled and continued about his work. Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the entire station.

"Carlos, what's going on?" Tyler asked, as the Rangers gathered together.

"Visser 5. He sent a creature to earth. It just passed our sensors in the atmosphere," Carlos explained, "I'm pulling it up on the Holo-Screen now,"

As the hologram displayed the Gedd attacking the city, it also displayed the three headed, clawed creature leading them. Carlos looked to his unfinished work.

"Deca and I still have work to do here, in order to prepare your morphers and your zords. You five should head off that creature now," Carlos instructed, "I cannot stress this enough, so pay attention. On the battlefield, you are a team,"

"Understood. Alright Rangers, you ready?" Tyler asked, recieving a nod from his friends. "It's Morphin' Time! Let's Do It!"

"Gorilla, Black Ranger Power!" Charlie stated, bringing his helmet upon his head.

"Wolf, Blue Ranger Power!" Paula followed suit, bringing her helmet upon her head.

"Hawk, Yellow Ranger Power!" Tobi smirked, bringing his helmet on.

"Bear, Pink Ranger Power!" Rebecca shouted, bringing her helmet on.

"Tiger, Red Ranger Power!" Tyler called out, as the Escafil Device's energy filled the Power Station and teleported the rangers to the battlefield.

"Deca! Construct the Morphers based on this design," Carlos stated, "I'm going to access the Morphin Grid for more information on the Ranger's powers,"

"Agreed. We need to decipher the Zord Coding and Personal Weaponry Coding," Deca stated, "You should have no problem doing that if you synchronize your Space Morpher to the Morphin Grid and access the interlock mechanism,"

"Right," Carlos stated.

Windwaker laughed as he stood over three children, ready to consume them. Just as he leaned forward to take a bite, the Gedd started firing their lasers. When Windwaker turned, he saw his entire platoon had fallen, replaced by the Rangers.

"You destroyed my platoon!" Windwaker bellowed.

"To be more precise, Paula destroyed your entire platoon using her Wolf Speed," Tyler quipped. "And you, sir, are next!"

"You Rangers stand no chance!" Windwaker brandished his claws and charged forward.

The rangers dove out of his reach, rolling into a kneeling position and firing their blasters. Windwaker deflected the blasts with a claw. He laughed maniacally before his second head's mouth opened, and a spiraling gust of wind sent Tyler and Charlie flying into a nearby pile of metal canisters. The canisters collapsed around the two rangers.

"Tyler! Charlie!" Paula called out.

"So you are a master of wind, eh?" Tobi smirked beneath his helmet, "My father was master of the sky as well,"

Tobi leaned forward, spreading his arms, and raced towards the three headed creature. He activated his windsuit at the last second, as Windwaker repeated his movements. Tobi soared upwards, riding the updraft. He fired his blaster from above, which proved ineffective, as Windwaker deflected the blasts again.

Paula and Rebecca took the distraction provided by Tobi to strike together. Each Ranger calling upon her animal's strength to strike. Windwaker's third head opened its mouth, spewing out a sticky thread that ensared the two female rangers.

"HEY!" Rebecca and Paula yelled together, as the thread forced them to ground.

"My Static Cling Thread will drain your strength, Rangers!" Windwaker bellowed, before kicked in the chest by Tobi.

"Watch the Birdie!" Tobi taunted, swooping low and kicking Windwaker again.

"I hate flying pests!" Windwaker stated, swiping wildly.

"Keep him distracted, Tobi!" Tyler called as he and Charlie returned to the fight, drawing their blasters and firing.

The black and red beams of energy connected with Windwaker, sending him flying backwards, as Tobi landed with his friends. The three rangers worked together to free Rebecca and Paula.

"Where did he go?" Charlie exclaimed, as the other rangers turned to face Windwaker.

"I don't know. Let's get back to the Power Station and figure this out," Tyler suggested.

The other rangers nodded, as they prepared for teleportation. Five beams of light ascended into the sky, descending in the Power Station.

"Windwaker! Why did you retreat?" Visser 5 howled in anger.

"My Visser, I returned to you so that I could regroup. My strength was fading. Fighting them would have only ended in my defeat," Windwaker instructed, "I should not have focused on fighting the individual rangers. I should have fought the entire team,"

"Interesting," Kreacher stated, as he entered the room, holding a tablet, "The energy signals from Windwaker indicate that his molecular structure has changed. The Andalite Shredders the Rangers use seems to have weakened his structuring. Visser, we can use this our advantage. Windwaker, if you would join me in my office," Kreacher suggested.

The Rangers appeared in the Power Station and removed their helmets. The five rangers split up, each one moving to a different console. Tobi immediately began watching the recorded fight with Windwaker. Rebecca and Paula each began their own research as Charlie and Tyler approached Carlos.

"Any luck?" Tyler asked, placing his helmet beside Carlos.

"Deca has created your morphers and I'm finishing up programming your Zords," Carlos stated, "This firewall is impossible though,"

"Let me look at it?" Charlie asked, as Carlos moved to let him take a look. "These protocols are unbelievable. Carlos, did you code these?"

"No. That's coding from The Andalite Homeworld. The aliens that created your morphing powers," Carlos explained.

"This should be a simple fix then. Check this out," Charlie explained, as he clacked away on the keyboard. Within moments, he had broken through.

"It looks like you have dealt with this before?" Carlos stated.

"No, not really. I just rearranged the letters to form a password. I had a one in fifteen chance of getting it right," Charlie explained.

"Whoa," Tyler smiled, "Good know I have a techy on my team,"

"Alright. While the Zord Coding downloads into the vehicles, follow me. It's time to introduce your greatest weapons," Carlos stated.

All five rangers gathered as Carlos pushed a long cart into the center of the Power Station. A holo-screen materialized and a young man with blonde hair, that had black streaks in it appeared on the screen.

"Andros to Carlos. Astro Megaship to Power Station," the young man stated.

"Carlos, here. Power Station reading you loud and clear," Carlos stated, "Rangers, this is Carlos, an elite member of the Legendary Red Rangers. He once fought alongside 9 other red rangers in an epic mission to save the Earth. He is the one responsible for everything you see here," Carlos explained.

"Thank you, Carlos. Allow me to be the first to thank you five for your sacrifice. I know what it takes to be a ranger. When Carlos informed me that a new team went active, I had to meet them. Carlos, you can begin any moment now," Andros stated.

"Okay Rangers. I have here your very own personal weapons. Each weapon is unique to the Ranger using it. Like all teams before you, your personal weapons can combine to form a more powerful weapon. So," Carlos stated, revealing a large black shield with the face of a gorilla in the center. "Charlie, I present to you, the Gorilla Shield. This is a precise weapon, that is made out of steel alloy, so it is lightweight and durable. It has been sharpened by KO-35 Scientists and can cut through anything when thrown,"

Charlie takes his shield and smiles, as he fastens it to the his right arm. Carlos reveals a twin set of sais that are blue, with wolf mouthes extending from the hilts. He turns to Paula.

"Paula, I present to you The Wolf Sais. These are special made for your fighting style and speed. Also if the need arises, they can be combined by interlocking the mouths of each wolf on the hilt and form The Wolf Bo Staff, an even more powerful weapon," Carlos explains, as Paula takes the Sais, spinning them in her hands a few times.

She practices with them before placing them in a special holster that appeared on her belt. Carlos reveals a weapon shaped like large talons, color yellow.

"Tobi, you are a precise fighter and a predator. You told me when you accepted the powers you would fight with the mind of a predator. You can do so even more with the Hawk Talons," Carlos explained, "These chained weapons attach themselves to your gloves, and allow long distance fighting as well as melee fighting,"

Tobi took the weapons and smiled as he performed a few moves with them, as Carlos revealed a pink ax, with an interlocking chamber upon the handle.

"Rebecca, you get the Bear Breaker. This is a powerful ax based off the original Power Ax from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Team. It doubles as a powerful cannon as well," Carlos explained.

"Awesome," Rebecca stated, "Now I can cut you down to size," She smiled, turning to Tyler.

"And Tyler, as Red Ranger. You will fight with the powerful Tiger Claw," Carlos explained, handing Tyler a metallic Tiger's head, with three holes protruding from between the eyes. "The claws are retractable," Carlos explained, as Tyler placed the Claw upon his right hand. The weapon began glowing before it also appeared on his left hand.

"This is awesome," Tyler said, excitedly. "Windwaker is in some serious trouble now,"

"Remember, Rangers, you have to follow the rules set forth by Zordon. Your identities must remain a secret, you cannot escalate a fight unless forced, and never use the Power for personal gain," Andros stated upon the holo-screen. "Thank you for your sacrifice. May the Power Protect you!"

With that, the link disconnected and the holo-screen blinked off. Carlos looked to the rangers before handing them each a silver watch, with an empty slot on the face, where a watch would normal tell time.

"These are your morphers. Deca was able to forge a connection to the Morphing Grid and apply it to these morphers and your Power Coins!" Carlos stated, handing each ranger a coin that was golden in color but had their animal engraved in it in their respected colors. "When you are ready to return to civilian clothing, just put your helmets on and state Demorph!" Carlos explained.

"Alright," the rangers exclaimed, doing as they had been instructed. "DEMORPH!"

Within moments, the Rangers were standing in their civilian clothing. Tyler looked at the two piece morpher and then back to Carlos.

"Do these two pieces ever stay connected?" He asked.

"No," Carlos explained. "If they were to stay connected, anyone could access your morphing powers. Protect those morphers and coins with your life."

"Do these double as communicators and teleporters as well?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. You can teleport anywhere within the city of Diamond Coast as long as you have been there before," Carlos explained.

"And the range of the communicators?" Paula asked.

"As long as you do not submerge them, you can communicate over any distance," Carlos explains. "Billy Cranston first developed the communicators and teleporters, and Andros expanded his design,"

"These things are awesome," Rebecca laughed, "Except this so does not match my outfit. You got anything in pink?"

"Sorry, silver is the only color the communicators come in," Carlos laughed. "Now this creature, it tore through you five without even breaking a sweat,"

"I may have figured something out with that," Tobi spoke, "His three heads cannot operate individually. He only attacked with one head while the other two maintained focus on his targets,"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Deca, can you bring up our first encounter with Windwaker?" Tobi asked.

"Of course, Tobi," Deca stated as the holo-screen materialized again showing the fight with Windwaker.

"Observe how he attacks, Tyler and Charlie first," Tobi stated, as the clip showed

The rangers dove out of his reach, rolling into a kneeling position and firing their blasters. Windwaker deflected the blasts with a claw. He laughed maniacally before his second head's mouth opened, and a spiraling gust of wind sent Tyler and Charlie flying into a nearby pile of metal canisters. The canisters collapsed around the two rangers.

"Tyler! Charlie!" Paula called out.

"So you are a master of wind, eh?" Tobi smirked beneath his helmet, "My father was master of the sky as well,"

"When Windwaker's attention was on Tyler and Charlie, he only focused on those two. Watch what happens when I draw his attention," Tobi explained

Tobi leaned forward, spreading his arms, and raced towards the three headed creature. He activated his windsuit at the last second, as Windwaker repeated his movements. Tobi soared upwards, riding the updraft. He fired his blaster from above, which proved ineffective, as Windwaker deflected the blasts again.

Paula and Rebecca took the distraction provided by Tobi to strike together. Each Ranger calling upon her animal's strength to strike. Windwaker's third head opened its mouth, spewing out a sticky thread that ensared the two female rangers.

"HEY!" Rebecca and Paula yelled together, as the thread forced them to ground.

"My Static Cling Thread will drain your strength, Rangers!" Windwaker bellowed, before kicked in the chest by Tobi.

"He seemingly was able to block Becca and Paula's attacks, but what happened was his heads had time to refocus on the girls after I finished firing from above. He continually distracted which enabled me to strike him a few times," Tobi explained as the clip displayed the final moments.

"Watch the Birdie!" Tobi taunted, swooping low and kicking Windwaker again.

"I hate flying pests!" Windwaker stated, swiping wildly.

"Keep him distracted, Tobi!" Tyler called as he and Charlie returned to the fight, drawing their blasters and firing.

The black and red beams of energy connected with Windwaker, sending him flying backwards, as Tobi landed with his friends. The three rangers worked together to free Rebecca and Paula.

"With my distraction, Windwaker was damaged by Charlie and Tyler," Tobi interpreted, "So we need to keep his attention away from the other four, long enough for us to deal a major blow to him,"

"But he switched attention spans so quickly due to his three sets of eyes," Tyler said confused, "How do we deter his attention long enough?"

"I'm working on that," Tobi laughed, "Hypothetically speaking, as a unit, if we strike just beneath his field of vision, we could deal the lethal blow,"

"What is the lethal blow? And where exactly would we have to strike?" Paula pondered, looking at the footage as it repeated on the screen.

"Guys!" Charlie called from his work station, which caused all the rangers including Carlos to join him. "I've analyzed that creature. He virtually has no weak spots, except for the areas we have already struck with the sidearms. Carlos, what kind of technology was used to create those?"

"I am afraid I do not have the answer to that," Carlos says looking at the rangers, "Deca? Any ideas?"

"You are equipped with the basic side arm of an andalite aristh, a novice warrior in the andalite military. Due to young age, and inexperience, the aristh is equipped with an Andalite Shredder, a laser weapon to aid them in combat," Deca explains.

"The shredder's laser seems to have affected Windwaker in a massive way," Charlie explains, hacking away on his computer, "Look at his statistics before our battle, and the statistics after,"

"His strength nearly tripled, but his stamina faded," Tobi examined, "Not too bad,"

"No, this is the worst. The Yeerks can use this to their advantage!" Charlie exclaims, "With nearly tripled strength, Windwaker can destroy the city,"

"How can we stop his strength from increasing?" Paula asked.

"I have an idea, but its nearly insane," Rebecca speaks for the first time.

As Rebecca explains her plan to the others, Windwaker and a platoon of Gedd have arrived in the park. Citizens of Diamond Coast scatter as Windwaker and the Gedd begin attacking. Deca warns the rangers.

"Time to execute that plan, Rebecca. Everyone, know their roles?" Tyler asks, getting a confirming nod. "Alright! It's Morphin' Time! Let's Do It!"

"Gorilla! Black Ranger Power!" Charlie shouts, activating the morpher on his wrist, as the Gorilla Coin appears in his hand.

Charlie flips the gorilla coin, which releases a ghostly gorilla figure from it, while the coin lands in the slot on the morpher. The gorilla figure covers Charlie, forming his uniform, as the Gorilla appears to bit his head, forming the helmet. Charlie pounds his chest as a gorilla grunt is heard.

"Wolf! Blue Ranger Power!" Paula shouts, following Charlie's footsteps of activating her morpher and flipping the Wolf Coin. The coin releases a wolf spirit before landing in her morpher. The Wolf howls loudly, as blue energy forms Paula's uniform. Finally the wolf leaps forward, as its head forms her helmet.

"Hawk! Yellow Ranger Power!" Tobi calls out, activating his morpher and flipping his coin. The Hawk spirit appears from the coin as it falls into his morpher. The Hawk flaps its wings creating a gust of yellow energy, forming Tobi's uniform. It lets out out a screech before forming his helmet.

"Bear! Pink Ranger Power!" Rebecca shouts, activating her morphing and flipping her coin. The bear appears defiantly as the coin lands in the morpher. Roaring loudly, Rebecca and the bear join forces creating her uniform and helmet. The bear roars loudly as Rebecca steps forward, slashing her hands like claws.

"Tiger! Red Ranger Power!" Tyler shouts, activating his morpher and flipping forward. The tiger leaps from the coin, landing directly in front of Tyler as the coin lands in his morpher. Leaping forward, the tiger jumps through Tyler, creating his uniform. It turns, seemingly bites his head forming the helmet. The tiger roars as Tyler appears on the battle field with the other rangers.

"Stop right there!" Tyler demands, "No longer will you terrorize these people!"

"You can't stop me rangers! The last fight we had increased my power beyond that of mere mortals!"

"Good thing we aren't mere mortals!" Tobi quips back.

"Yeah! We are the Power Rangers!" Paula states!

Charlie and Rebecca act quickly and put Rebecca's plan to action. Rebecca leaps into the air, and fires rapidly with her Shredder, striking Windwaker several times, as Charlie goes low firing several times.

"YES!" Windwaker yells, "Keep shooting this feels so good!"

"Good! Glad you are enjoying it!" Tyler smirks beneath his helmet, "If you like twin shots of lasers to the face, tell me...how does five sound?"

Tobi, Tyler, and Charlie stand shoulder to shoulder as Rebecca and Paula leap to their shoulders. The five rangers aim their shredders at a precise location on Windwaker, just beneath his middle head.

"Penta-Shredder Blast!" Tyler's voice echoes around them as the five rangers fire their respected beams into the location. The five beams meld into one beam and connect, blasting Windwaker through a park bench. Windwaker struggles to his feet, barely able to stand.

"I guess its time for me to grow!" Windwaker growled, as smoke covered his body.

When the smoke cleared, Windwaker towered over the rangers, over three stories tall. Rebecca kicked his big toe.

"You big bully! Come down here and fight like a woman!" she yells as Paula grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Are you insane? He can squash you like a bug!" Paula states.

"Carlos! We have a big problem. Windwaker grew!" Tyler says into his communicator.

"Tyler! Extend your hand to the sky and call upon the Power of the Anizords," Carlos's voice was heard by the rangers.

"Right," Tyler stated, before dramatically posing with his hand towards the sky. "We need Anizord Power! Now!"

The five mechanical beasts rose from different parts of the city: A statue of King Kong began moving, as the title character came to life and bound off to battle; The hawk atop city hall screeched to life before flying towards the battle; A wolf statue in front of a rich mansion sprang to life and roared to battle, a compartment beneath the bear habitat in the zoo opened before a mechanical bear leaped to battle; a tiger roared from deep within the jungle nearby as the tiger sprang towards battle.

"Look at them!" Paula said excitedly, as the beasts appeared before Windwaker, "They are magnificent!"

"Leap into the cockpit of your animal" Carlos instructed, "As you do this, the instructions for running zord will become imprinted into your mind. The zord will only obey the ranger holding the coin representing it,"

"Right!" Tobi said excitedly as the five rangers leaped into their cockpits.

The red tiger, roared proudly as Tyler assumed command. The Gorilla and The Bear grunted in unison as Charlie and Rebecca took their controls. The Hawk screeched in pleasure as Tobi appeared in the driver's seat. The wolf howled as Paula gathered the controls in her hands.

"Alright Rangers! Let's do this!" Tyler stated, as the five rangers directed their zords towards Windwaker.

Windwaker pelted Charlie with gusts of wind, but the mighty Gorilla fought back, clapping its giant hands together creating a sound wave that deflected Windwaker's gusts back, sending the beast spiraling into the ready claws of the bear, which Rebecca directed into slashing Windwaker up pretty badly. Tobi swooped in for a quick wing strike before Paula and Tyler grabbed the beasts lower and upper body and pulled. Windwaker yelled in pain before blasting Paula's wolf with a mighty gust of wind. The wolf slid to a stop at the feet of the Bear. Smoke trailed up from the main body.

"Paula!" Tyler called.

"Rangers! The five zords alone are not enough to defeat Windwaker! You need to combine them and form the Anizord Tank!" Carlos instructed, "The Tank can defeat enemies such as Windwaker...and it is the first stage of the MegaAnizord"  
"Right! Okay everyone, let's pull them together!" Tyler called out, as his coin gave off a bright red glow before a solid crystal emerged from it.

Tyler took the crystal, inserting it into a slot on the control panel before him as the other rangers copied him. This caused a burst of white light to surround each ranger, as a white diamond pattern appeared on each of their chests, with their coin appearing in the center.

"Anizord Tank, Online!" Deca's voice was heard as the zords began changing.

The bear zord fell to all fours, before laying flat on its stomach. A set of caterpillar treads fell from all four legs. From its back rose a bright pink cannon. A metal ramp extended from beneath its tail. The wolf zord copied the bear zord, except instead of a cannon coming from its back, the blue cannon appeared in the wolf's large mechanical mouth. A metallic ramp extended from beneath its tail as well. The bear and wolf zords roared together, as they awaited the next phase of docking. The gorilla zord's fore arms detached and became large cannons extending from its shoulders. The hindlegs fell parallel with the ground as the caterpillar treads appeared. The gorilla zord grunted before it pulled onto the ramps provided by the Wolf and Bear Zords. The tiger zord roared loudly, as its entire body folded and changed to add extra armor to the tank, it's tail detached and formed a laser extending from the forehead of the Gorilla, as the Tiger head formed another cannon, seated upon the heads of the wolf and bear, forming a triangle cannon. The Hawk screeched before circling and landing in the center of the zord construct.

"AniTank, Online! All systems functioning properly!" Deca confirmed.

"Give it to him, guys!" Carlos shouts as Tyler and the other Rangers all press their respective cannon buttons.

The Ani-Tank releases a multi-colored beam of energy from all the cannons and the Hawk Zord fires missiles from its wing tips. Windwaker tries to deflect the massive assault, but fails, as it travels through him. The rangers cheer loudly as the remains of the terrible creature erupt in flames.

"Alright! That's One Mission Down!" Tyler approves.

Later, when the Rangers return to the Power Station, everyone returns to their normal clothing. Carlos congratulates them.

"That was totally amazing. Deca and I finished the coding just in time," Carlos stated.

"Tobi's plan worked for a few moments. Unfortunately we only made the problem bigger," Charlie sighed.

"We did amazing," Paula said, "My Wolf Zord is badass!"

"I couldn't agree more. Carlos, something tells me that Windwaker is only the beginning," Tyler says.

"As much as I would love to say you are wrong, Tyler, you are right. But we have you guys as the Power Rangers now. You will take on the task of defeating whatever the Yeerks throw at us. Deca and I will use this amazing Power Station to supply you all with the needed tools to do so," Carlos explains.

"Thank you," the rangers say together.

"Just one question, Carlos. Why an abandoned gas station?" Rebecca asked, "The other rangers got cool locations. Hell you even had a space ship for christ's sake!"

"Andros wanted my base to be inconspicuous. It has special protocols in place to protect it. No one without a pure heart can pass into the actual Power Chamber. If they manage to enter, all they will see is the abandoned gas station," Carlos explains, "Besides, we were all out of spaceships,"

Carlos winks at Rebecca while the other rangers laugh.

Meanwhile on the Blade Ship, Visser 5 is angrily throwing his servants around.

"He had one job. Destroy five color coded brats. He failed. The next one of you to fail me, will be sentenced to the Void!" Visser 5 yells.

"Sir, may I suggest plan?" Kreacher says softly. "Bring the Galactic Knight! Remember, he was able to destroy an entire squadron of Andalite Warriors,"

"I know! KREACHER! Bring me The Galactic Knight!" Visser 5 yells


	5. Weeding Out Tyler

A week had passed since the Rangers defeated Windwaker. During that week, the five of them had been training with Carlos, learning different fighting skills and how to effectively use their powers. Tyler enjoyed watching his team get stronger, but he knew he had to speak with Carlos about his concerns. With each lesson, each member grew in new ways, enhancing the overall strength of the five rangers. On this night, like any other night, Tyler was the last Ranger to leave the Power Station. He joined Carlos in the main room, leaning against a console, crossing his arms over his red t-shirt.

"Carlos," Tyler asked, "Do you think I'm good enough to lead this team?"

"Beyond good enough, man. Why do you ask?" Carlos spun on his chair and looked at Tyler.

"It's just the amount of pressure is weighing in on me. Between School, family, and saving the world, I believe I'm failing at least all three of them," Tyler sighs, "My Grandpa is really sick. If I lose him, I have no one,"

"You have us. The Rangers are all an extended family and like your real family," Carlos began but Tyler cut him off.

"My real family abandoned me. If my grandfather hadn't taken me in, I would be out on the streets," Tyler explains, "So if that's what being a ranger is going to do for me, I'm out,"

With that, Tyler removed his morpher, laying the morpher and the Tiger coin beside Carlos before turning to leave.

"Wait, Tyler!" Carlos called after him.

Tyler ignored Carlos. He approached one of Deca's many cameras and looked up at the sentient being. Carlos didn't hear what Tyler said, but knew momentarily when Tyler became covered in a white light and disappeared. Carlos sat there, with his hands through his hair.

"Deca," Carlos asked, "How do we convince him that we need him?"

"I believe he will see the error of his ways, Carlos. I am unaware of all human emotion, but I do believe right now Tyler is conflicted with his personal and private morals," Deca states.

"Right. Hopefully, he snaps out of this before the Rangers need his help," Carlos mutters.

* * *

Visser 5 laughed royally upon his throne as Kreacher reported the findings of the Gedd scouts.

"So, The Red Ranger has called it quits. Kreacher, have you perfected The Galactic Knight?" Visser 5 asked.

"No, sire. I, do however, know the perfect host to send down to attack the other four rangers. Allow me to introduce Seraphine," Kreacher explains as a large plant-like creature with a rose petal face entered the throne room.

"Seraphine, from the Rosett Planet," Visser 5 said, amused, "How do you plan to defeat the remaining four rangers?"

"With my spores, I can weaken the other rangers. With my pollen, I can make one of them the others, disrupting teamwork. I will defeat the Power Rangers!" Seraphine laughed, her voice shrill and high pitched.

"Very well. Go to earth with a platoon of Gedd," Visser 5 approved.

After Seraphine disappeared, Bladewreaver and Kreacher stepped forward. Kreacher looked at Visser 5, and pushed his glasses upon his nose.

"Master, you are trusting a plant that we recently acquired to destroy the rangers? Why not trust me?" Bladewreaver growls.

"You lost to the rangers once already. I trust Kreacher to do that before you. But I need Kreacher working on The Galactic Knight," Visser 5 roars, "Speaking of which, how is that coming along?"

"Sire, The Galactic Knight has been assembled, with a few minor setbacks. We do not possess the five transer cards needed to power him. Those were last owned by Trakeena," Kreacher reported.

"The Psycho Ranger Transer Cards are needed to empower The Galactic Knight?" Visser 5 asked, smirking, "Very well. Bladewreaver, it is your mission to locate the Five Psycho Cards,"

"Yes sire. I will begin looking immediately," Bladerwreaver salutes before disappearing as well.

* * *

Seraphine appeared in the center of Diamon Coast with her Gedd platoon. The Gedd immediately began attacking the citizens, as Seraphine spread her pollen across the entire city.

"Yes! Yes! Run! Call your Power Rangers!" Seraphine laughed.

* * *

Carlos looked up as the alarm sounded. Deca immediately contacted the rangers, teleporting the four of them to the Power Station. Rebecca was the first to notice and speak out on the missing member of the team.

"Um, where's Tyler?" she asks.

"Tyler can't make it. His grandfather is really sick. It's up to you four to take down the creature. This is Seraphine," Carlos states, bringing up the creature. "She is from a planet located in the fifteenth quadrant of the north sector. Her pollen and spores are the most deadly weapons she posses. Spores will weaken you, draining your strength. We are unsure of the effects of the pollen. She also uses her vines to attack," Carlos explains to the rangers.

"So she's basically a walking Pokemon?" Rebecca asked, "Kinda looks like a mutated Venasaur/Roselia combination, if you squint at her,"

"Just judging this based on the looks of the creature," Charlie sighs, "I think we really need Tyler,"

"Come on, you guys. We've been working hard all week with Tyler. We all know he has been conflicted. We can handle this sprout ourselves," Paula encouraged her teammates.

"Tobi, analyze the situation?" Charlie asked, turning to the yellow ranger.

"She seems to have no weakness. Being a plant, I suppose fire could damage her. But nothing we have spits fire," Tobi explains.

"Then we strike with wind," Rebecca says, "Come on? Didn't any of you ever play the Pokemon Games? Grass-type pokemon had two defined weaknesses: Fire and Flying Types. Tobi over there is our Flying type!"

"I suppose it could work," Tobi says, thinking on it. "Alright. I say we give it try,"

"Fine. Rangers, ready?" Paula asks, stepping forward.

"Wait, who says you get to be in charge?" Rebecca asks.

"Every ranger team since Zeo has had the blue ranger be second-in-command," Paula states, "So I figured why should we be any different?"

"Actually, Paula, The Turbo Team had the green ranger be the second-in-command," Carlos laughed, "But she's right essentially,"

"It's Morphin' Time! Let's Do It!" Paula called out.

The four rangers called to their animals and morphed into their power suits, now each suit retained the white diamond pattern they acquired during the first trip into the zords.

* * *

Meanwhile...as the other rangers hurried to face off against Seraphine, Tyler was sitting at the hospital, holding his grandfather's hand. Tyler hated seeing his grandfather like this.

"Excuse me, Mr. Berenson, you have a visitor," a nurse states, as Carlos walks into the hospital room.

"Carlos," Tyler sighs, embracing the man before him. "How did you find me?"

"Well," Carlos says checking around them, "Deca can locate anyone anywhere,"

"Oh," Tyler says, "Look at him, Carlos,"

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asks.

"No one knows for sure," Tyler begins, "He had a stroke a few days before the invasion began. He's been in here ever since. I haven't been to school in a week,"

"So you've been here every morning, and at the Power Station every night?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah, that's been my life for the past week," Tyler explains, "As I sit here every morning, I doubt myself. Was there more I could for my grandpa?"

"Tyler," Carlos says, patting his shoulder, "I'm sure you've done all you could do,"

"So you aren't here to try to convince me to return?" Tyler asks.

"I'm sure you can make that decision as well," Carlos says, leaving the morpher and coin on the table, "I'll be at the Power Station if you need me,"

"Where are the others?" Tyler asks.

"They have a mission," Carlos said, softly, "I need to get back to monitor them. In case they need me,"

"Okay," Tyler smiles, "I'm sorry, Carlos. I'm needed here,"

* * *

Rebecca, Paula, Tobi, and Charlie regrouped, breathing heavily, gripping their blasters. They had taken down the entire platoon of Gedd, and were already tired. They could feel the spores draining their energy.

"What's...our...plan?" Charlie gasped.

"Plan...A...Win," Rebecca replied between breathes, "Plan B...Find Tyler!"

"We...got...this," Paula retorted.

"This...is...ridiculous!" Tobi gasped, "I...thought...you...said...grass would...be weak...against...my weapon."

"I thought so," Rebecca fell to one knee, "too,"

"RAAAANNNNGGGGEEERS!" Seraphine shouted in a sing-song voice.

"I think we need to use the weapons," Charlie says.

"Right!" the other three rangers stated.

The four rangers fists became covered in their respective energy colors. Spreading them apart, their personal weapons appeared.

"Wolf Sais!" Paula called out, spinning her sais in each hand.

"Hawk Talons!" Tobi called out, as the chained claws appeared in his hands.

"Bear Breaker!" Rebecca called, brandishing the powerful pink ax.

"Gorilla Shield!" Charlie called, as his shield appeared on his wrist.

"Look at those sparkly weapons!" Seraphine laughed, as she extended her vines, attempting to grab the weapons. "Come on, Rangers! Give them up!"

"If you want it so bad, take it!" Charlie shouts, throwing the shield with precision, smacking Seraphine right in the face with it, slicing off two of her five vines in the process.

"OW! That hurts!" Seraphine shouts in pain, releasing her pollen onto Charlie's shield.

When the shield returns to Charlie, his uniform flashed bright pink for a moment, before he suddenly snaps. Charlie threw his shield, this time, though it strike his teammates enroute to hitting Seraphine.

"Charlie!" Rebecca shouts, as she hits the ground and rolls to a stop, smoke billowing from her chest.

"He's under my spell!" Seraphine yells before disappearing, her laugh echoing around the park.

"Charlie," Tobi said, approaching him slowly, "Why did you attack us?"

"Because you clownss got in my way! I don't blame Tyler for leaving if you are all as incompetent as this!" Charlie stats, picking up his shield.

"Tobi, Rebecca is serisouly injured," Paula reports, "Her pulse is fading!"

"Paula, teleport her to safety. Charlie, we gotta deal with this man. What happened?" Tobi asks.

"Deal with what? Your inability to fight? What you going to do, Tobi? Swing a baseball bat at me again?" Charlie growls.

"Come on, man. Let's go to the Power Station and calm ourselves down," Tobi suggests, reaching for Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie struck, leveling Tobi with a sharp elbow to the neck. Tobi grunts, falling face first as he demorphs to his street clothes landing on his stomach. Charlie steps over him, rolling Tobi over with one of his feet. Tobi looks up at Charlie shocked. Charlie places the Gorilla Shield against his neck.

"I dislike you, Tobi Hamee. You are always trying to come between me and my friendship with Tyler. It's probably because of you that he left," Charlie scowls, before turning to leave, demorphing in the process.

Tobi notices Charlie's eyes flicker red. Mentally, he kicks himself in the ass as the realization of what happened hit him.

"I've got to find Tyler," Tobi grunted, pulling himself to his feet and activating his communicator. "Carlos, Deca. I've got to find Tyler. What's the report on Rebecca?"

"Her vital signs are great, she should make a full recovery. Just a combination of being hit by the shield and the draining effects of Seraphine, took their toll. Any idea what's wrong with Charlie?" Carlos asked.

"I have an idea. I need to find Tyler in order to test my theory. Any idea where he is?" Tobi sighs.

"None at this moment. He has vanished from the grid," Carlos said, sighing. "I'll keep looking,"

"Thanks. Take care of Rebecca and Paula. Do not send them to fight against Seraphine until I come back with Tyler. It's too dangerous," Tobi warns.

"Got you. We will focus on recovering, while you locate Tyler," Paula's voice came in over the communicator.

"and Tobi," Rebecca moaned, "Break it to him gently,"

"Right, Ace Ventura," Tobi laughed at Rebecca's joke.

* * *

Several hours later, as the sun settles on the horizon, Tyler is walking through the park next to the hospital. His hands in his pockets, as he walks, he thinks back to his friends and wonders if they really need him.

"Of course we need you," Tobi says, dropping from a tree, scaring Tyler.

"What in the hell?" Tyler says, grabbing his chest. "You liked to have given me a heart attack,"

"Sorry about that. You are one tough cookie to track down," Tobi smirks, "Anyways, I heard from Carlos. How is your grandfather?"

"His vitals have stabilized. His brainwaves have increased. Which is a good thing," Tyler explains, "But he isn't out of the woods just yet,"

"Neither are the Power Rangers," Tobi says, nodding behind Tyler indicating that they weren't alone. "They were brutally defeated by this rose monster. It even managed to turn the Black Ranger against the others,"

"What?" Tyler asked, shocked, "Impossible. He wouldn't be tray his friends,"

"Over here," Tobi points towards an ally way. Tyler follows him, "We can't be certain but we think the creature's pollen made Charlie turn on his. He attacked us all during the fight, and then attacked me after Seraphine had left. His reason for targeting me is he thinks I'm trying to ruin your friendship with him and he believes I'm the reason you left. Tyler, you are the key to stopping Charlie," Tobi explains.

"I can't. I can't risk dying in battle. If I die, who takes care of my grandpa? Or what if something happens to my grandpa? Who will take care of me?" Tyler protests.

"We will," Tobi smiles, "We are your family too,"

"Carlos already said that," Tyler says dryly, "But I can't live at the Power Station if something happens to my grandfather,"

"We will figure it out, but bro, we need a leader. We need someone to guide us. And you were chosen by the Escafil Device to don the red uniform for a reason," Tobi says.

"Because my biological dad was an Animorph?" Tyler says, inquisitively.

"And because you are destined to lead us," Tobi stated, "The Tiger Coin is yours. And we need you. We are meeting Seraphine and Charlie tomorrow for the final fight. I need you to show up so we can save Charlie," Tobi explains.

"How?" Tyler asks.

"Carlos and I devised a solution to wipe out Seraphine's pollen and her spores. When we morph, we will be covered in it, automatically for one morph. With the exception of Charlie. All you have to do is strike the Gorilla Shield with your Tiger Claws and the solution spreads into Charlie. Protecting him and saving him. Then we can focus together on Seraphine,"

"I can't promise you that I will be there. But I have my morpher," Tyler nods, turning to leave.

"We need you, Tyler. The Earth needs you. Do it for your grandfather," Tobi calls after him.


	6. Breaking The Bear

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had a lot going on in my life and every time I thought I was finished with this particular chapter, I would forget to save it and would lose everything. So after nine hundred rewrites, this is the finalized version. Also I would like to point out an inconsistency with my characters. Tobi Hamee, or as he is known in the Disclaimer Tobi Fangor. His real name is Tobi Hamee Fangor. He doesn't like to use his father's last name, so he shortened it to Hamee. This is will be addresses during his episode. Before we jump into the action, let me remind you all that this concludes Tyler's focus and moves onto the next ranger. I have three more episodes to go through before this finishes. NOW to the Disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Animorphs or Power Rangers. Animorphs is exclusive property of Scholastic and K.A. Applegate. Power Rangers is now back in the hands of their rightful owners, Haim Saban and Saban Entertainment. I do not own all of the rangers used in this fanfic. They were created by: Blaze Productions (Kara Worthy), Arturo Serrano (Paula Rosales), Icrzy (Charlie Walker), AdamTobiasGrayson (Rebecca Thompson), Tobi Fangor and Tyler Berenson belong to me. Special thanks to all those above for your help. And a very special thanks to typhoonboom08 for helping me come up with Tobi's personality. Thanks for all the input!**

Seraphine slammed her vines into the ground, causing them to erupt through a fountain in the center of the park. She laughed, cackling with pure joy as the Gedd began to tear the park apart. Women and Children ran, screaming from the vile plant and her platoon. Her laughter was cut short, however, as two black beams of energy struck two of her Gedd soldiers, sending them sprawling to the ground before they disappeared.

"These people have the right to enjoy the park," Charlie sneered from atop a picnic table, behind Seraphine.

"Ah, The Black Ranger!" Seraphine cackled, "You can have a seat!"

Seraphine's vines rose from the ground, ensnaring Charlie, causing him to drop his Shredder. Charlie struggled, but the vines were too strong for him. He couldn't move any part of his body except his head and neck.

"Let me go and fight me!" Charlie taunted, "You overgrown weed!"

"Insulting me does not phase me," Seraphine laughed, "I am above and beyond your wasted efforts,"

Carlos watched this unfold on the Holo-Screen, turning to the other three rangers. He nodded and gave them a thumbs up. Paula stepped forward and defiantly smirks.

"It's Morphin' Time! Let's Do it!" She shouts.

Moments later, the other three rangers joined the fight. Rebecca brought the Bear Breaker down, slicing the vines from Charlie. She stands beside him, glaring beneath her helmet at the giant plant. Tobi and Paula are locked in combat with Seraphine, each one using their personal weapons.

"Why? Why did you help me?" Charlie groaned.

"Because like it or not, you are a teammate. Now sit tight, Monkey Boy, I'm going to help my friends!" Rebecca laughed, as the Bear Breaker began glowing bright pink. "Bear Breaker! Power Charge!"

Rebecca slammed the glowing pink ax into the largest vine Seraphine had summoned, sending pink waves of energy coursing through the plant's body, before an explosion knocked the plant onto her back. The four rangers regrouped, ready for anything. Except Seraphine directed her vines through the ground, ensnaring all four rangers. Seraphine began coating the rangers with her spores.

* * *

Back in the Power Station, Carlos prepared to morph but was shocked to see Tyler appear before him. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Well, if I wasn't sure. I wouldn't be doing this," Tyler said, turning defiantly. "It's Morphin' Time! Let's Do It!"

Tyler flips his coin as the tiger spirit erupts from it, aiding him in morphing into his uniform, complete with the white diamond he received when he entered the Tigerzord the first time. Tyler appeared on a nearby hill, looking down upon the scene. His friends were still entangled. Tyler smirked beneath his helmet, as he fired a direct blast from his shredder into the battlefield.

Seraphine turned to witness the explosion of red smoke. Walking from within the column of smoke, his personal weapon equipped, was Tyler, decked out in his uniform.

"What?! The Quitter returns?!" Seraphine questions.

"Tyler!" Rebecca shouted, "You made it!"

"Tyler isn't a quitter!" Charlie exclaims, "He would never leave us to deal with you on our own!"

"I've realized that I cannot fight my problems by myself. Thanks to help of a dear friend," Tyler stated, "Charlie needs my help, just like I need him,"

"I'll destroy you," Seraphine laughed, "Before you can even reach your loser friends,"

Beneath her helmet, Rebecca winced as if Seraphine had struck her with a sword. Tyler glared beneath his helmet, extending his Tiger Claws. Sunlight glinting off the metallic claws, Tyler slashed his way through the Gedd that appeared before him. With his wild slashing strikes, he managed to cut off a lot of Seraphine's vines as well. Seraphine drew a large plant based sword that was hilted by a large rose. Tyler chuckled as he easily deflected the strike attempts.

"Seraphine!" Tyler roared, as he stood defiantly between the plant creature and his friends. "This ends now!" Tyler yelled, spinning on his heels, slashing the vines holding his friends.

As the other rangers were released, Charlie immediately equipped his Gorilla Shield, leaping into the air to bring it down upon Tyler. Tyler struck quickly with his claw, glancing a strike off the shield as Charlie's body flashed bright white before Tyler took the hit.

"Red Ranger!" Charlie growled, before grabbing his head, "I can do this...with my friends!"

Rebecca and Paula joined the fight, striking Seraphine with their respective weapons, staggering the giant plant. Tobi, Tyler, and Charlie stood side by side.

"Guys. I think its time to check out the Andalite Phaser," Tyler suggested, "The weapon formed when all of ours combines."

"Let's do it!" Tobi agreed, "I've been wondering if we would get to see it in action,"

"I don't know. Can we pull it off?" Charlie asked, as Tyler clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course we can, pal!" Tyler says. "Rebecca! Paula! Regroup!"

Seraphine managed to strike both of the rangers, sending them flying, landing at the feet of the other three rangers. Tyler helped them to their feet.

"Together, we are a team. You guys taught me this. Together, we win!" Tyler assured them.  
"Glad to have you back, man. How are we going to cut this weed down to size?" Rebecca asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"We should do something and fast. Seraphine has somehow increased her power," Paula remarked.  
"Call your personal weapons. We are going to use the Andalite Phaser," Tyler stated, as he turned to Rebecca, "Bear Breaker is up first!"

"Right! **BEAR BREAKER! Forms Main Component**!" Rebecca's voice echoed as she summoned the large pink ax, flipping it into a cannon, throwing it into the air above the five rangers.

" **Gorilla Shield! Forms Front Cannon!** " Charlie's voices echoes as he summons the large black shield, throwing it directly into the front opening of the cannon formed by the Bear Breaker.

" **HAWK TALONS! Forms Lower grappling hooks!** " Tobi's voice echoes as he tosses the Hawk Talons to connect to the left and right side of the Bear Breaker.

" **Wolf Bo Staff! Forms The Crossbow!** " Paula's voice echoes as she summons the sais and connects them before throwing the staff with precision so that it slid behind the Gorilla Shield forming a crossbow.

" **Tiger Claws!** " Tyler's voice echoes, " **Forms side cannons!** "

Tyler leaps into the air, attaching his claws to the crossbow with the claws retracted, the mouths of the tiger heads opened, revealing concealed cannons. Tyler takes the weapon in his hands, landing in front of his friends before he looks to Seraphine.

" **FIRE!** " All Five Rangers yelled, as Tyler pulled the trigger, releasing the massive energy beam from the weapon, which shattered through Seraphine.

"That's Another Mission Down!" Tyler approves, as the Andalite Phaser separates.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Visser 5 cackled, "Did you see the reaction of the Pink Ranger when Seraphine insulted her?"

"I have just the creature," Kreacher laughed, "I'll send down the Veleek!"

"Excellent Idea, Kreacher. Attune the Veleek to their communicators. We can send down a troop of Gedd to call the other rangers out. The Veleek we have obtained will appear when the rangers appear. This Veleek will then begin insulting the Pink Ranger, while tormenting the other rangers," Visser 5 laughed until Bladereaver appeared before him.

"My Visser! I have obtained one of the Psycho Ranger Transer Cards. The other four are being located," Bladereaver explained, bestowing the Pink Psycho Transer Card to Visser 5.

"Excellent. Kreacher! Prepare for our next assault!" Visser 5 roared.

* * *

The rangers returned to the Power Station, each of them demorphing in sequence: Tyler, Paula, Tobi, Charlie, and finally Rebecca. As Carlos runs to greet them and cheer with them, Rebecca hangs back, picking up a tablet device and running several programs at once.

"Hey Beck!" Tyler practically yells, scaring her. "You should come join us. We are a team,"

"I'll get right on that, Tyler. First, I wan to run some diagnostics on the security protocols that are in place. You know, just to be safe. Mind of a worry wart," Rebecca half-heartedly laughed before exiting the main chamber into a secondary room.

She collapsed as soon as the door closed behind her. Securing the tablet on her lap, Rebecca curled up and began to sob uncontrollably into her arms.

"Maybe I'm not Ranger material. I cringed when that walking pokemon wanna-be insulted me. I feel like I'm back in middle school," Rebecca cried.

"I do not fully understand human emotions, Pink Ranger, but I do know the Escafil Power Coin chose you for a reason. It wasn't your weaknesses. Those can be overcome, it was your strengths that landed you the role of Pink Escafil Ranger," Decca explained.

"My friends don't know about my past. I was bullied severely growing up Decca. That's why I turned to being a comedian. I refuse to cry my way through life, I was going to laugh my way through. But now this happens,"

"Do not worry, Pink Ranger. As a team, the Power Rangers can overcome any obstacle. You have to let your friends know about your past," Decca explains.

"What if they make fun of me? We just talked Tyler back into the fold. I can't be the reason we split again," Rebecca cries.

"I am sure your friends will understand your problem at lot better than we all understood Tyler's. I suggest talking with Tyler privately," Decca suggests.

"You know, Decca. You are right," Rebecca says standing up, grabbing the tablet and heading into the main chamber.

"All systems go!" Rebecca cheered, before joining the other Rangers.

Before a lot of celebration could begin, the alarm begins to blare. The five rangers groaned, before turning to the Holo-screen. A large squadron of Gedd were attacking the business district.

"Scanners indicate these Gedd are alone. You five should teleport there and fight without morphing. Remember to never escalate a fight unless forced too," Carlos reminded them.

"Right. Everyone ready? We go in and defeat them, then we get out!" Tyler instructs his team. "Let's Do It!"

Five beams of energy left the Power Station.

* * *

The Five beams of energy, that once were the Power Rangers, sent an invisible energy signal across the planet. Visser 5's newest creature, The Veleek instantly picked up on it and de-materialized on the spot. This event leaves an ominous laughter from Visser 5 echoing around space.

* * *

The rangers touched down in the business district, and instantly began fighting their way through the Gedd. Unbeknownst to them, the sky was darkening, but not from a normal storm cloud. This cloud was made up of tiny insect-like creatures, had thousands of tiny blades and teeth to attack with while spinning like Taz from Looney-Tunes. The cloud descended upon the battlefield, knocking all five Rangers to their backs.

"Rangers!" Carlos's voice shouted from Tyler's communicator, "This is a time for retreat!"

"Right!" Tyler agreed as the five of them prepared to teleport.

Four beams of bright energy shot into the air, but the fifth beam, the pink beam was absorbed by the cloud! Rebecca opened her eyes to find herself trapped inside the cloud, as millions upon millions of little insects scurried around her to make the cloud move. The insects all seemed to be laughing at her. Rebecca brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

* * *

"That giant cloud absorbed Rebecca's teleportation beacon. It's holding her hostage!" Tyler shouted, "We've got to do something!"

"Tyler, think rationally here. How do you combat a creature without a solid form?" Carlos asked, calmly, as he worked on his computer console. "This creature has been on Earth once before. But little information about it is known,"

"This is stupid. We have to save her," Tyler exclaimed.

"Ty, chill man. We will figure this out. The brightest mind in the game is working on this problem," Tobi smiled, pulling Tyler around to show him Charlie frantically working on a keyboard.

"According to my analysis, this creature is composed of millions upon millions of insects," Charlie states, "We have to figure out if the insects have a Hive Mind or operate individually. A Hive Mind would make more sense, seeing as they operate as a collective. If we can pinpoint where the virtual leader of the colony is, we can defeat them that way,"

"That's practically impossible. We'd have to be able to operate inside the colony," Tobi states, looking over Charlie's shoulder. "We don't even know if our communicators will work inside that cloud. It blocked teleportation, it could block all signals,"

"Where did it come from? We were fighting the Gedd, and that thing appeared out of nowhere," Paula stated.

"Look," Carlos exclaimed, as he brought up a large image of an insect-like creature about the size of a flea, with hundreds of wings, upturned "bowls" that act as antennae, and two catfish-like filaments stretching out beneath their bodies. "This thing makes up the body of that creature, called a Veleek. Veleek is the Yeerk word for Pet,"

"You mean Visser 5 keeps this thing as pet?" Paula asked, "I suddenly have an image of Visser 5 being the Claw from Inspector Gadget stroking this thing on his lap,"

"Okay. We know what its, we know how it gets the untangible form, and we know what the individual pieces look like. How do we stop it?" Tyler asks.

"No clue. I just found this image on a serve from the Andalite Homeworld," Carlos explains.

"Wait? You can contact the Andalites? Tell those badasses to come help us!" Paula exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. After the first war with the yeerks, Jake Berenson decreed that the Andalites would only be allowed to tour Earth. They could never interfere with our going-ons again," Carlos explains, "Even Andros suggested that before you guys became Rangers,"

"I think I have an idea to stop this creature. It's going to require all of us," Charlie explains.

"Let's hear it?!" Tyler says.

"Okay, after seeing the image Carlos pulled up. I began running tests on the creature. Andalites ran their own tests and discovered that applying water to the Veleek would disolve the individual components. It also can attuned by the Yeerks to search for different energy signals, as energy is what the creature feeds on. Here's what I'm guessing, Visser 5 attuned this thing to our teleportation devices. It appeared just moments after we did. It absorbed the closest teleporting thing to it, as Rebecca attempted to flee. We just have to get this thing covered in water," Charlie explains.

"How do we do that?" Paula asks.

"Allow me to take over, Charlie my man. I think I got this figured out. We morph, call upon the anizords. Just me and Charlie. Using my Hawkzord, and Charlie's Gorillazord, we can set a trap here," Tobi explains pulling up a location on the outskirts of town. "This is The Diamond Falls. You and Paula would have to distract this thing by continually teleporting and keeping it from returning to Visser 5 with Rebecca in tow. Once we are ready, Carlos can alert you, and we can lure this thing into the trap. I'll set the Hawkzord to autopilot and command it to return to the Zord Bay. As it flys over the trap, Charlie can use the Gorillazord to push two barrels of water on top of the Veleek, as I teleport just above the Veleek, and use my wingsuit," Tobi exclaims.

"Brilliant," Tyler exclaims, "Pure brilliance. How did I get so lucky to such great minds on my team?" Tyler asks, clapping both the Yellow and Black Rangers on the shoulders.

"One problem with that," Paula points out, "Rebecca will be left free-falling,"

"Tobi's wingsuit will allow him to swoop down and grab her, just like he did Carlos in our first battle," Charlie explains.

"Good Idea," Carlos exclaims, "Let's put it to action."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Veleek, a larger insect approaches Rebecca. It holds a small device around its neck.

 **Do not fear me, human.** The creature spoke, **My people are instruments to the yeerks. Visser 5 has instructed us to break your spirit so that you will reveal the location of your base.**

"Not a chance! I am stronger than I look," Rebecca shot back.

 **Very well, ranger. My most trusted guards will begin their torture!** The creature spoke again.

Rebecca was officially weirded out. The creature didn't speak with a voice, but more with emotions. This was about to get ugly as five other insects with the same device around their necks appeared.

 **TRAMP.** The first began chanting.

 **Loser!** The second one began.

 **LAME!** The third began chanting.

 **Useless!** The fourth stated.

 **You are only a member of your group of friends because they feel sorry for you,** the fifth began.

Rebecca covered her ears, and closed her eyes tight and screamed.

 **TBC...**

 **Will The Other Rangers save Rebecca? Can they overcome the Veleek? Find out next time on Mighty Animorphing Power Rangers!**


End file.
